


Naughty

by kerfuffle171



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AND GAY, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Bottom Kaneki Ken, Cuddles, Fingering, Human Kaneki Ken, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, I don't know what else to tag this with, Kaneki is embarrased, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Nagachika Hideyoshi, anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171
Summary: Hide is finished with his college exams and comes home to Kaneki. Both are ready to have sex, but interruptions occur. Kaneki eventually tells Hide that he wants to try something new. Enthusiastic agreement and naughtiness ensues.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload of my original work! I posted it a few years ago but deleted it. I since regret that decision, so here ya go for those that want it. While I'm no longer a part of the TG fandom, I hope you appreciate the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Wrote this five years ago. It is unedited in that time. Please forgive me for any small grammar issues.

The front door slammed, announcing Hide’s arrival. “I’m home,” he called, kicking off his shoes and padding into the living room. He was exhausted, having stayed up all day and night to cram for a horrendous exam. All he wanted now was a long nap.

Or at least, that’s what he thought until he saw Kaneki.

Dressed in his usual dark colors, Kaneki stood in the doorway to the living room looking way too happy. For the past month, Kaneki had tried his best to stay out of Hide’s way with his studying. All his finals were this week, and he had crammed hardcore so he didn’t fail them. As such, neither of them had really done anything in a while, and now, with the last exam finished, both were suddenly very warm and achy.

“How did the exam go?” he asked quietly, drinking in everything about Hide. He unhappily noted the dark circles and pale face. The frown was a surprise, too.

Hide let out a breath, running a hand through his messy hair. “Well enough, I guess.”

“That bad, huh?” Kaneki said with small smile as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

“Yes,” Hide whined, dropping his bag with a crash. “Why couldn’t you have taken my exams for me?”

The smile dropped and was replaced with Kaneki’s stern “Mom” look that seemed permanently reserved for Hide. He waved him off, saying, “Yeah, yeah, I know, morals and all that.” Under his breath he added, “Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it.”

He moved towards the bedroom, hearing Kaneki’s soft footsteps following behind. Just that thought alone had his gut clenching in delicious anticipation, imagining all the naughty things he would do to Kaneki to make up for almost an entire month of no sex. He was sure Kaneki was thinking about it, too, judging by the slight blush dusting his pretty pale skin and the way he avoided looking Hide in the eyes.

Hide glanced back and saw the way Kaneki fidgeted, nervously twisting the hem of his shirt and looking up at Hide only to look away just as quick, the blush deepening. Grinning, he opened the door to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Kaneki stood at the edge, looking at the spot where he would lay. Hide patted it, trying to ignore the incessant pull of sleep and instead focus on Kaneki and soft feeling of his skin under his hands and the way he would blush and squirm and moan at every touch and whispered word…

Hide reached over and grabbed Kaneki’s arm, yanking him onto the bed. Kaneki yelped but was quiet quickly enough as Hide pulled him into the circle of his embrace, pressing their lips together. Kaneki responded eagerly, a fire suddenly lit in his belly that had him pressing closer, curling his toes and smiling into the kiss, just so happy to finally, finally, be able to touch Hide without feeling like a burden, and—

He noticed the Hide wasn’t really moving his mouth. Pulling back, he looked down in amazement to see Hide fast asleep, softly snoring. Kaneki let out a huff of laughter. He snuggled closer and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck.

Kaneki thought he would be content to just sleep beside Hide, but damn his body. He couldn’t help the burning in his gut and the overwhelming need to be touched, to get some relief. It was driving him mad, this want, and he felt so guilty for it, because Hide had worked so hard and was exhausted. How could he want something like sex at this time? It was selfish.

He laid there and thought and thought, more repulsed with each second. So, he slipped away, retreating to the living room and attempting to stop the fantasies and get lost in a book.

That hot, achy feeling deep inside of him didn’t go away. He couldn’t focus on the book, or the methodical folding of laundry, or cleaning, or just pacing. His mind got lost somewhere in his body’s wants and honestly, he could barely wait for Hide to finally wake up.

***

When Hide finally woke up, the first thing he did was shuffle into the shower, still half-asleep. It took a few minutes for him to fully wake up, and when he did, his first thought was of Kaneki.

More precisely, it was where Kaneki was located because he was well-rested now and horny as all get out. He prowled out of the bathroom with an eagerness that didn’t surprise him; Kaneki was simultaneously adorable and hot as fuck. It was no surprise what Hide was wanting right now.

He found him in the living room, curled on the couch with his back facing Hide. He crept forward and was ready to pounce until he noticed something.

Kaneki was hunched in a pretty tight ball and it looked like he was shivering. Hide also heard, so softly that he might’ve missed it, a low groan. That got Hide’s blood pumping. He must have not heard the shower running, too wrapped up in…well….

“Want some help with that?” Hide whispered in Kaneki’s ear. Kaneki jumped with a little cry of surprise, nearly falling off the couch. When he regained his balance, Hide noted happily the tight bulge in his pants.

“H-hide? You were awake?” Kaneki stuttered out, trying and failing to conceal his raging boner.

Hide didn’t answer, leaning forward and pulling Kaneki’s hand aside. He replaced it with his own, watching as his eyes widened and that pink mouth dropped into an O of pleasure. God, he was sexy with his dark hair and sweet, pale skin. How Hide wasn’t jumping him 24/7 was a mystery to him.

He rubbed hard with his hand, making Kaneki buck up into the contact. He wanted to cry at the blessed friction. It felt so good to be touched, and he couldn’t help his cry of, “Hide! Hide, please!”

“What do you want me to do, Kaneki?” Hide asked, still rubbing with his hand.

Kaneki grabbed Hide’s hand and moved it away, surging up to cling to him. He pressed his face into Hide’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki, pulling him close. He smiled when he felt Kaneki rut against his thigh, still desperate for friction, for his touch and his body.

Kaneki continued to mouth at his neck, surely leaving a hickey for the world to see. “What do you want, Kaneki?” Hide asked again, pulling away slightly. Kaneki just moved his mouth to Hide’s, locking their lips together and doing highly illegal things with his teeth and tongue that had both of them groaning into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hide said, slightly out of breath, “I won’t know unless you tell me, Ken. What do you want?”

Kaneki blushed furiously and looked away. Hide watched with an amused half-grin, at the same time confused and charmed by how forward his boyfriend could be, and at the same time, backwards. “What kind of thoughts are you having to make you blush like that? I hope I was in it.”

Silver eyes flashed to his face before looking away again. Hide groaned. “Ken, you’re killing me here.”

“It’s just…” Kaneki began, fidgeting in Hide’s lap.

Focus, Hide thought. God, I need to focus.

“I wanted to try something, if you’re up to it.” Kaneki’s voice faded as he talked, getting quieter and quieter. With more blushing and coaxing, Hide managed to get it out of him. Despite loving him so tenderly, Kaneki still had some trust issues to work on as their relationship progressed. Hide was content to help him in any way possible, even if that meant…

“Sixty-nine? You want to do a sixty-nine?” The thought delighted Hide, and he put a hand on his mouth and gave Kaneki the lustiest eyes he could manage. “How naughty, Kaneki.”

He started to protest. “I mean, you don’t have to, you know that. It wouldn’t bother me any if you didn’t want to; I just thought we could try it. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask, but—“

Kaneki broke off as Hide practically ripped every article of clothing off and flipped them around.

Actually being in the position was more than what Kaneki had bargained for. Hide had never seen Kaneki’s face so red. Or his cock, for that matter. It dangled above him, red and weeping for some kind of stimulation. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad for Hide on the bottom, but for Kaneki, it was a lot. The kid could barely order food without stuttering and blushing. How was he supposed to handle a sixty-nine?!

“Don’t think about it, Kaneki. You always overthink it, and that’s what embarrasses you. Get out of your head and don’t think.”

And with that, Hide sucked the tip of Kaneki’s cock into his mouth and proceeded to work it over with everything he had. He applied some lube to his fingers and set them off on Kaneki’s ass, trying to ignore the desperate licks he was receiving. It was embarrassing for him, too. He had never had Kaneki’s ass this close to his face. It wasn’t a bad view, he decided, then blushed as he realized how much he enjoyed it. He had to pause a few times to attempt to cover his blushing face.

Meanwhile, Kaneki tried to focus on Hide’s dick.

It was so hard. He couldn’t help but think about how exposed he was to Hide, how bare and open. It reminded him of their first time, how Hide had needed to talk him down from his introverted nature and explain everything he was going to do so Kaneki knew what was coming. It had been slow lovemaking, and that’s what he had hoped to accomplish with something as intimate as this. Hide was a great tease, loving to draw out every reaction Kaneki gave. Even now, his tongue was slow and deliberate, his fingers agonizing in their long strokes that sent Kaneki shivering with every movement.

“Lower your hips, Kaneki,” Hide asked, momentarily taking his mouth away from Kaneki’s dick with a wet pop.

Whimpering, Kaneki arched his spine and lowered his hips. He was sure that Hide could now see everything.

“Kaneki? You okay? Wanna stop?” Hide asked. Kaneki’s mouth had stopped working after asking him to move his hips.

He felt rather than saw Kaneki shake his head in a no. All of sudden, he put his mouth back on Hide and licked, long, slow, deliberate, and deliciously hot. Hide couldn’t stop his moan.

In response to the enthused blowjob, Hide licked his lips before applying his tongue on Kaneki’s hole.

“Hide!” Kaneki cried out, shocked that he would do such a thing. “Stop! Do you know where—“

“Of course I know, Ken. I don’t care. Your ass is dreamy and soft,” Hide replied, his hot breath caressing Kaneki’s clenching hole. He stuck his tongue back in.

Kaneki moaned at the sensation, unable to resist. He started sucking Hide off again, massaging his balls and humming to make it even harder on him. If he wanted to play dirty with something like that, Kaneki wasn’t about to hold back. The thought made him consider doing something. While Hide was busy with his hole, Kaneki snatched the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers. He slipped one between Hide’s cheeks and started massaging.

It was Hide’s turn to yelp. “Kaneki, what—“

“Is this okay?” he asked innocently, lifting his ass away from Hide’s face and peering at him upside down. Honestly, it was so cute that he just nodded wordlessly, his face ablaze with embarrassment.

It didn’t take long, however, for both of them to get close to that edge of diabolical pleasure. Kaneki whined as Hide’s tongue brushed his prostate, trying very hard not to rut and accidently bonk Hide in the face with his hanging cock. It was a herculean effort.

Hide was having a hard time as well. Over the past few months, Kaneki had gotten so much better at blowjobs that it wasn’t fair. And by now, the searching fingers were inside him, caressing and probing around for that sweet, sweet spot. Whenever Kaneki hit it, he would involuntarily jerk a little, the pleasure shocking and intense. He had newfound respect for Kaneki, especially when Hide would torture him for a good ten minutes with just fingers, teasing and rubbing at the spot.

Finally, Kaneki stopped his ministrations and looked at the wall. “This is so embarrassing,” he moaned.

“My neck hurts from trying to eat your ass,” Hide complained, letting his hands and head drop.

Kaneki rolled off and struggled to meet Hide’s eyes. “That’s really embarrassing,” he said quietly.

“Did you like it, though? It was kind of fun.” Hide twisted and grabbed Kaneki around the waist, hauling him to his side and proceeding to passionately make-out with him. He tried to pull away after a few moments, figuring Kaneki wouldn’t like kissing Hide after what he had done, but surprisingly enough, he pulled Hide closer and kept the kiss going.

When they finally separated, both of them were panting and aching for release. Hide was now on top of Kaneki, his hands braced on either side of Kaneki’s head as he breathed hard and grinned. “Did you like the taste of yourself that much? I know I did,” he whispered.

As if realizing, Kaneki blushed again. At this rate, the kid would die of heat stroke before his twenty-first birthday.

“I…I want you to fuck me now,” Kaneki said.

“With what?” Hide replied.

Kaneki squirmed under him, averting his eyes.

Hide’s lascivious grin turned into something warm and gooey, full of love. “After all that we just did, you still won’t tell me what you want?”

Kaneki started to protest, but Hide broke him off. “I want to please you, Ken. I want to make you blind with pleasure. You’re the need in my body and the breath in my lungs, so please, tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear it.”

Eyes bright with lust met his own, and Hide caught his breath. “Fuck me, Hide. I want you to fuck me with your cock. I don’t ever want anyone else, just you. Please shove your cock in me and fuck me blind. I’m begging you; this is what I want, and what I will always want.”

That breath Hide had been holding whooshed out of him, along with all of his self-control. Seeing as Kaneki was already loose, Hide just eased himself in, watching Kaneki’s face the entire time. His expression went from lust to awe as Hide’s hips met his, and he looked up at Hide and smiled. It was his favorite smile, the one that Hide only saw once in a blue moon. It was open and filled with wonder and lust. Hide’s heart clenched, and he leaned down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, hoping to inhale some of that happiness.

When he pulled away, he was delighted to see the smile still in place, if a little more embarrassed than before. “Ready?” Hide asked.

Kaneki shook his head and Hide stopped, already starting to pull out and ask if Kaneki was okay. Instead, he was pushed back with a whoosh! against the bed. Kaneki crawled over him, and without hesitation started to ride Hide’s cock.

Surprised, Hide put up no resistance. He wouldn’t have anyway. This day was too much of a treat for him to refuse what was being offered. Kaneki’s hips bounced, his cock straining and bouncing along, dripping with precum. It was entirely too hot for Hide, who struggled not to thrust up into the wet, gaping heat of Kaneki’s hole.

Sitting up, he grabbed Kaneki around the waist and proceeded to attack his nipples. The added stimulation drove him mad, Hide’s name dripping from his mouth with whispered expletives and incoherent begging for Hide’s cock.

With both of them as work up as they were, it didn’t take long before they were walking the edge of climax. It was a slow build, but once it was there, only a supreme force of will was stopping both of them from coming right then and there. Kaneki was so, so close he didn’t think he could stop his hips if he wanted. Hide wasn’t much better, groaning into the crook of Kaneki’s neck and digging his fingers into his hips with near-bruising force.

When neither of them could stand it anymore, they gripped each other like a pair of drowning men and came, crying out each other’s names and rocking their hips like mad. It was concentrated and intense, like a live wire snapping and crackling with raw power. Both of them lost their sight for a moment, eyes going black with pleasure as the final waves crashed down and smothered them in a warm embrace.

They fell back, a mess of sticky limbs and soft laughter. Hide, entirely content, pulled Kaneki close and nuzzled his neck and face, murmuring all the while sweet nothings. Kaneki curled into him, peppering Hide with butterfly kisses and huffs of laughter at all the cheesy lines he was spouting.

After a while, Kaneki said, “I’m really glad you’re done with finals.”

“Me, too, Ken.”

“That means we can do this every day.” Hide couldn’t see Kaneki’s face, but he was sure it would be beet red.

“If that’s what you want, then of course. But, you’ll have to tell me what you want again in explicit detail.”

Kaneki was silent for a while, and when Hide shifted and looked down, he was happy to see Kaneki fast asleep, his sweet pink lips slightly parted, and their clasped hands held over his heart.


End file.
